


Корускантский университет

by Tamarrion



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-06
Updated: 2008-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamarrion/pseuds/Tamarrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эти драбблы - наглый и бесстыжый плагиат непревзойденной "Школы в Кармартене". Если вы ее до сих пор не читали, то вам должно быть стыдно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Школа в Кармартене](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19801) by Коростелева А. А.. 



Айлен Армант был чистокровный мириаланец и джедайский падаван. Первое можно было определить по его лицу, а второе по световому мечу, который он, впрочем, перестал носить после ехидного замечания одного из преподавателей со старших курсов, скакоанца, который сказал, что вот лично он приверженец культа Булмиды, но Глаз Циклопа с собой не таскает. Айлен хотел было возразить, что при том количестве брони, которую таскает на себе уважаемый преподаватель, дополнительные несколько глаз не сильно бы его обременили, но вовремя был остановлен Вигой Калар. Вига, барабелка, сразу поняла, что без ее присмотра джедай-недоросток пропадет, а потому сразу взяла инициативу (да и самого Айлена) в свои чешуйчатые руки. Айлен оказался покладист, и поэтому великодушно согласился вспоминать о том, что он мириаланец только по утрам, когда придирчиво и по сорок минут кряду рассматривал свои татуировки, выискивая мнимые изъяны, и о владении Силой только когда нужно было снять кампусного бларта с мини-врошира, растущего в одном из внутренних двориков - бларт обычно забирался туда, иногда не мог самостоятельно слезть и самозабвенно пускал слюни на проходящих внизу студентов, завывая до тех пор, пока кто-то не находил раздвижную стремянку или Айлена.

Еще Айлен пользовался Силой на контрольных работах и экзаменах, и когда преподаватели это просекли, профессор Сол пришла на очередную контрольную по экономике Корпоративного сектора с толстым, довольным жизнью исаламири на поводке. Айлен помрачнел, а девочки в перерыве окружили исаламири, закормили его кусочками коры олбио, зачесали за ухом, и по морде исаламири было ясно, что такое обращение для него привычно, и именно поэтому он толст и доволен жизнью.


	2. "Что это вы пишете, дитя мое?"

\- Что это вы пишете, дитя мое? - раздался ядовитый голос у Айлена за плечом, - "Наши знания об Эвокаре дохаттской эпохи крайне обрывочны..." Если у вас в голову вмонтирован какой-то чип, обрывающий знания, то это не значит, что и все присутствующие здесь киборги. Как ваш преподаватель самое малое, что я могу для вас сделать, это оставить после занятий в библиотеке, где мой мышедроид покажет вам стеллаж с исследованиями по этой теме. О, о, о. Я вижу на вашем лице ужас? Это старый, заслуженный мышедроид, его подарил мне мой первый муж. Он сделал его из нейрания... впрочем это вряд ли вам что-то скажет.

Так Айлен впервые увидел профессора Анару. Мышедроид презрительно клацнул челюстями, когда Айлен попытался пройти мимо него, и с жужжанием выпустил что-то, напоминающее мини-турель, как только Айлен потянулся к соседнему стеллажу, на котором были собраны артефакты рилотской культуры. После такой демонстрации серьезности намерений у Айлена из головы выветрились всякие фривольные мысли, и он с тщанием погрузился в изучение дохаттских времен.

Впрочем, Лети не повезло больше, поскольку он впервые увидел профессора Анару на семинаре по милитаризированным человеческим субкультурам, где и не подумав ляпнул свое личное мнение по поводу мандалорцев.

\- То есть как, идиоты? - медленно переспросила Данаэ Анара, и Лети понял, что сказал нечто совершенно лишнее.

После того как он провел несколько дней на полевой отработке, кто-то просветил его, что четвертым или пятым мужем профессора был представитель этой культуры, и что впредь подобные мнения стоит держать при себе.

Впрочем, профессор Анара никогда не ругала студентов. Она всего лишь скучающим тоном обещала взять их с собой в экспедицию на Юггой. Действовало это безотказно, студенты от нее шарахались.

***

Предмет "модификация протокольных дроидов" проходил в аудитории на минус сорок седьмом этаже. Когда первокурсники, наконец, нашли ее, выяснилось, что преподаватель тоже дроид, который представился как доктор Эйч. На нем было красивое бронзовое покрытие, которое кое-где стерлось, и когда кто-то неугомонный Лети спросил, не нужна ли профессору помощь в выборе напыления, скрежещущим голосом ответил, что сколотое покрытие для дроида это все равно что седина для людей. Судя по сколам, доктор Эйч был очень, очень стар.

Студенты обожали этот предмет. Иногда доктор отвлекался от протоколов и начинал рассказывать о танках, бронированных спидерах, армированных краулерах, двух- и четырех-опорных шагоходах, тяжелых глайдерах, платформах для огневой поддержки пехоты и джаггернаутах - словом о всех тех машинах, которые умеют ездить и стрелять. Порой он перемежал свои речи словами не незнакомом студентам языке, и те из кожи вон лезли, чтобы узнать, что же это за язык.

\- Это похоже на архаичный селкатский, - задумчиво проговорил Лети.

\- Там нет изменяющихся префиксов. А здесь, слышишь, явно похожая фраза, но с "айме" в начале... - Айлен почти прижался ухом к динамику, пытаясь уловить тонкости.

Позже они совместными усилиями определили, что это какой-то странный диалект лехонского.

\- Я не понимаю... Контейнер с белком? - недоуменно спросил Лети.

\- Нет, это "мешок с мясом", - ответила Вига, воспитанная в традициях предков и имеющая нюх на подобные вещи.


	3. Профессор Рук-Рук

Одним из новых предметов на втором курсе было "введение в дифференциальную топологию гиперпространства". Его вел профессор Гвиагг Кабухх Рук-Рук. Профессор был вуки и носил небольшие старомодные очки, старательно выправляя длинную шерсть на висках так, чтобы она свисала поверх дужек. Под его суровым взором студенты освоили имена всех дуиноугвинских математиков, потому что они были не сложнее их собственных имен, ширивуук, потому что он был не сложнее их собственных языков, да и к тому же автоматические переводчики часто подвисали на особо сложных терминах, и теорию узлов, потому что им было некуда деваться. Когда профессор выходил из себя из-за нерадивости студентов, он стучал по кафедре кулаком и говорил: "У моего терпения тоже есть пределы!", а злые языки всенепременно добавляли: "Точно. Слева и справа".


	4. Лети

Только старшие преподаватели могли с первого раза запомнить и выговорить полное имя Лети. Он пользовался этим без малейшего угрызения совести, и пока разозленные его поведением блюстители кампусного порядка спотыкались на втором слоге, пытаясь выговорить что-то вроде: "Прард'Лет'Иклайо, объясните, откуда у бюста императрицы Теты появилась мочальная борода?", он был уже на другом конце кампуса. В общем, он был чиссом, каждой бочке затычкой, каждому гипердрайву мотиватором и тем неисправным репульсорным двигателем, который ставил все с ног на уши.

Именно он первым прознал о том, что в большом зале на первом этаже факультета большие мониторы на стенах уже стали транслировать список коротких курсов, предлагаемых на выбор студентам, а потому он подхватил Вигу под локоток, махнул рукой Айлену и успел протиснуться поближе до начала толкучки. Мониторы извещали всех и каждого, что профессор Сол ведет "Исторический обзор старореспубликанского права", профессор Анара "Форсъюзерские традиции малых народностей" и неизвестный еще первокурсникам профессор Зак'Рия Вос какой-то загадочный курс "Практические приложения".

\- Практические приложения чего? - спросила Вига в пространство.

\- Практические приложения всего, - ответило ей пространство голосом проходящего мимо старшекурсника, - Он просто всех прикладывает о жестокую реальность.

\- Смотрите, "Понятие жертвы и жертвенности в теократических обществах". Может записаться? - Лети выискивал самые экзотические специальности.

\- А почему на южин-вонгском языке?

\- А потому что на родном языке преподавателя, - припечатал Айлен, и все трое, переглянувшись, как-то сразу и не сговариваясь решили обойти этот курс стороной.


End file.
